vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
142732-introduce-more-weapon-diversity
Content ---- ---- ---- Riveting discussion on these forums. As for the weapons, I feel you OP. Some of the excitement of getting new gear gets lost because new equipment doesn't always look much different from your old stuff. If the animation thing really is an issue, then maybe that's an area where Carbine's artists can get more creative with the design of gear and weapons. | |} ---- ---- While I did not care for swtor since it went casual and less rpg I disagree thats what made the classes unique and you could easily get different sounds and looks on the sabers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- :lol: Yeah, sorry, I was just having some fun. In all seriousness though, instead of "Mix and Match" weapons like GW2 or "Pick and Choose" weapons like World of Warcraft, what I'd *really really really* like to see are some wildly different weapon skins. For instance, my Warriors have a Great Sword skin (from late-game leveling, I want to say in Grimblightvaulthaven somewhere), that isn't a sword. It's a Big Frakking Rifle. It honestly looks like something an Engineer would use, but it's a sword skin. One of my Costume sets is very "Jayne from Firefly-esque" ... so I wear the hat with the earmuffs and use that skin as "Vera." THAT is what I want more of, and what the game needs to combat the "weapon fatigue." (This thread comes up fairly regularly) Examples might include: Swords: Baseball bat, Cricket bat, spiked club, battleaxe, war hammer Pistols/Resonators: Beer mugs, a wand, "repulsor gloves" (like Iron Man), a book Psyblade: Since they never leave your back, how about some backpacks, a teddy bear or other "stuffed" animal, a radio pack or "medic" pack ... and so on. Honestly, I could brainstorm this kind of thing all day. Basically, the trick would be to find skin ideas that wouldn't change the basic combat animations. Like "Vera" looks like a rifle, but I swing it like a sword. That kind of thing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly. Just don't feel like they need to limit us to Cash Shop items, please. While I do appreciate your enthusiasm, *everything* new and awesome does not need to be a purchase items. We Signature Players don't really like having to fork over extra money for every little thing on top of our subs. | |} ---- If they would just give us a monthly stipend like ToR does, they COULD do mostly cash shop items. | |} ---- ---- Other people have said it but there's a mix of the fact that animation development for new weapons would be incredibly time consuming (incidentally the reason there aren't more class/race combinations) but also the fact that weapons are blended into the skills used by the respective classes...with esper being the exception. Warrior perhaps has the most leeway as the finer points of how a two-handed weapon is wielded by the class could really apply to maces and axes as well...not quite so much for other classes. | |} ---- I think the problem with Esper is class theme. Esper utilizes weapons created from pure ego to strike at foes...the psyblade seems completely superfluous as there are no indications of it being used as any kind of focus for the creation of ego weaponry. I'm sort of reminded of the telekinetics power line from Champions Online...I want to say that you could choose/unlock different styles of weapon that your psychic blades were formed into? I'm not sure something like that would work in Wildstar, though. Esper focuses more heavily on projection at range than any nitty-gritty melee type stuff that blades would primarily be wielded for. Maybe alter a builder for Esper so that while the animation is the same the psyblade is wielded and 'thrown' mentally? That sounds like a thing that could work. | |} ---- ---- ---- Dammit, man, if you're going to say so little you can at least use the right grammar. Besides, GW2 has always been a buy-the-box-and-play-for-free game with a cash shop. I think the determining values for success are a little different. | |} ---- ---- You're right GW2 was successful ,,,,, Fixed for grammar : ) Edited October 12, 2015 by Knight150 | |} ---- That would be cool. Telekinetic Strike should actually behave like that. Telekinesis means moving with your mind power - it should use to fling the psyblade with your mind like a boomerang. Instead it summons illusions of swords (?!). It should be renamed Illusionary Strike then... But again, it shouldn't! TS is the filler spam spell for the class, it SHOULD use the weapon we have somehow. Even if it's only floating around us, you should change those swords to copies of the Psyblade. Leave the sword theme to the Illusionary Blades spell. | |} ---- Seems to work for FFXIV, and WoW just has a lack of animations in general so additional weapons (that you can't even see) weren't really more than a couple weeks of work to create. Meanwhile, every ability in this game is pretty much beautifully animated and there's a reason why. Personally, rather they keep working on additional class choices and the animations for those. Edited October 12, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Fixed : ) Have to disagree, the determining value for success is how many ppl are playing it (and keep coming back for more), if Wildstar went F2P it's because they weren't. Edited October 12, 2015 by Knight150 | |} ---- ---- So does my ex-girlfriend. | |} ---- Yeah, finer points of grammar sometime slip by me. I'm more of a spelling-accuracy guy than a proper grammar nut. | |} ---- Irony. OT: We need plushie weapons. Madda would pay money for those. | |} ---- I am a wow fanboi. I have played it for 11+ years, and have been subbed for all but maybe like 6 months of that. With that said you do realize that WoW is about to go to this EXACT MODEL for Legion right? One weapon with multiple skins per class (or, well, spec). So while I agree wielding a giant axe as a warrior in WS would be cool (and probably use the same animations i'd thing), meeeeeeeeeeeh. If the game is fun its fun - I think WS has some rough spots but its more fun than WoW right now. Shiphands >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Shipyards. | |} ---- ---- Feels :( | |} ---- My fingers and typing skills are neither : ( | |} ---- Uhhh that doesnt mean wildstar wont be, gw2 appeases a certain kind of crowd. And you can switch abilities in this as well just not weapons which is essentially the same thing. | |} ---- Did you know that wowhead has a 3d model viewer that allows you to preview what certain gear and weapons look like on your toon? AND the model viewer can also play animations so you know how it will look with the gear? http://www.wowhead.com/item=125818/warmongering-gladiators-robes-of-prowess#modelviewer:1+1 Count up all the animations for every combat related animation for every race and every sex. Some attacks even have more then 1 variation so you'd have to factor that in too. I started to count for just female humans and i got to 60 and i got bored but i wasnt even done yet. So probably 70-80 animations across all female human classes and i did only count the combat animations. Some of those animations are shared across other race/classes so i figure all the other classes have maybe 20-30 animations that are not shared. So you figure across all 30 race/sex combos there are 600 animations that are unique with another 60 that are shared...ohh and just to be funny lets throw in dancing animations in there too of which WoW has 30 unique dancing animations. Thats 660 combat animations and another 30 if you include dances. We can even be generous in Wildstars favor and say that only 10 animations for each WoW race/sex combo is unique meaning the other 70 are shared across all races/sex. So thats (30*10)+70+30 = 400 unique combat animations instead of 690. Again thats just combat stuff like weapon swings and casts and avoidance ohh and the 30 dance animations. So 370 low up to 660 high...how many unique combat animations does Wildstar have? Not particle effects but actual character animation (which was all i counted from WoW). Edited October 12, 2015 by wildstarnewbie | |} ---- Counted to 60 what? I see 10~ generic attack animations and a few special ones all of which are shared across every class/race which is basically what I remember from years of WoW. Anyways though, as far as unique weapons with new animations, I doubt there's a chance. As far as new weapon types that fit within the current animations, possibly, for example a 2h sword with a 2h mace, sure, they've done stupid things with models that have allowed wars to swing engi guns before this even. | |} ---- ---- This is more the direction that would be fun! Don't have to change or update animations, just up the wackiness | |} ----